PROJECT SUMMARY The mission of the Northern New England Clinical and Translational Research (NNE-CTR) Network is to develop and sustain a clinical and translational research infrastructure that supports improvement in rural and community health for inhabitants in the IDeA states of Maine, New Hampshire, and Vermont. The Administrative Core will develop the necessary tools to foster transparent interdisciplinary collaborations across two lead institutions: Maine Medical Center (MMC, a member of the MaineHealth System) and the University of Vermont (UVM, ). Partnering and collaborating institutions include the University of Southern Maine, the Dartmouth Primary Care Cooperative Research Network (Dartmouth CO-OP) and the Dartmouth SYNERGY CTSI Community Engaged Research Core. with the University of Vermont Health Network The primary administrative program will be physically centered at MMC, but the program will be coordinated across both lead institutions through a multiple-PI leadership plan. The Principal Investigators (PIs), Drs. Clifford Rosen (MMC) and Gary Stein (UVM), will be responsible for the overall conduct of the NNE-CTR, and will be assisted by two Program Coordinators (PCs), Drs. Thomas Gridley (MMC) and Gordon Jensen (UVM). The Administrative Core will facilitate coordination and oversight of all Key Component Activities (KCAs), integrate clinical and translational research activities, establish advisory groups with clear roles and responsibilities, oversee a vibrant clinical/translational seminar program, coordinate regional meetings and retreats, develop and implement (with the help of the Tracking and Evaluation KCA) specific evaluation metrics to assess progress, and ensure regulatory compliance to accelerate clinical and translational research and enhance the health of rural New Englanders. To accomplish these goals, the Administrative Core proposes three specific aims: 1) oversee the development of an infrastructure with an intellectual foundation to support and enhance clinical and translational research in Maine, New Hampshire, and Vermont; 2) establish a transparent organizational structure with uniform policies and procedures to guide and integrate overall operations; and 3) implement a process for review and strategic response to performance evaluations in order to continually realign the NNE-CTR with its mission of improving infrastructure and capabilities to improve the health outcomes of the residents of northern New England. In summary, the NNE-CTR will build and sustain a home for clinical and translational scientists by leveraging the infrastructure and expertise of the two lead institutions and their partners. The NNE-CTR will provide the platform for enhancing clinical research and health care delivery to support the needs of its rural population.